kosoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Dragons are winged, serpent-like creature. They are the only playable race that is not humanoid at all, and it commonly causes themselves to believe they are the most powerful. The most common stereotype of dragons is that they are extremely vain and nationalistic. Dragon have the best hearing of the races, more than likely to hear Bloodclan calls, so when a call is released every dragon in the world can hear it and if they are part of the Bloodclan they know where to go. Dragons do not inherently breathe fire or any other element (besides normal air), but it can be learned through Elementalism magic. The dragon language is Repenese. Sub-Races There are four sub-races of dragon, referred to by dragons as "clans". Each have their own distinct appearances, strengths and weaknesses. Clans cannot interbreed with each other. Pham Quang dragons have four thick, powerful legs with large claws. Its body is covered in thick leathery scales that are most often warm earthy colors. Their wings are large, thick and membranous like a bat's. Their heads resemble that of a crocodile or a lizard, and often have horns and large fangs. There is minimal sexual dimorphism, with the only real difference is females being slightly larger than males. Skill Bonus: +5 Intimidation Duc Tho dragons are slender and have a body similar to a snake with short legs and a long neck, belly and tail. They have manes made out of a long, prickly type of scale with their bodies made of a softer, fish-like scale. They come in a variety of colors, but the most common are red, blue and green. They do not have wings, but are able to fly like other dragons due to their inherent air elemental magic. The only physical difference between males and females is that females have "whiskers" made of the same scales as their manes. Skill Bonus: +5 Elementalism - Air Ly Duy dragons have bodies similarly shaped to serpents, but are covered in short feathery scales. They do not have hind legs, and their wings are designed much like a bird of prey's. They do have front limbs that are also bird-like in appearance. They are the smallest dragons, the largest growing up to 15 feet in length from head to tail. Their feathery body comes in all sorts of colors, the most common being white or brown. Skill Bonus: +5 Singing Vuong Phan dragons are amphibious, and will only make their home near large bodies of salt or fresh water. Their bodies are covered in fish-like scales, and are usually green, silver or blue in color with more uncommon colors being brown and black. They have rubbery fin-like manes that run the entire length of their neck and back, and any number of small horns on their head. They only have front legs with webbed claws, and are the only dragons that cannot inherently fly. Skill Bonus: +1 Agility Culture The most important concept in dragon culture is their Bloodclan. A Bloodclan is the dragon's concept of family, which involves not only blood relatives but also close friends. Bloodclans are not focused in one household like other races would think, but instead Bloodclans have distinct calls to summon members from anywhere in the world. One dragon could be part of multiple Bloodclans, making the system complex and intertwined. When referring to themselves, they refer to their prominent Bloodclan name first, along with the prefix "Lam" or "Lao" depending on if they're a "son" or "daughter" respectively, and then their personal name. So a dragon named Anhvu from the Nghiem Bloodclan will address himself as Lam Nghiem Anhvu. Each Bloodclan is ruled by the eldest male called the Tuan. So if Anhvu is the patriatch of his Bloodclan, he would refer to himself as Tuan Lam Nghiem Anhvu or Tuan Nghiem for short. Singing is one of the most important arts to dragon. Stories of ancestors and fictitious tales are shared through song and only written to be remembered through history correctly. Dragons are mostly atheist, however they are still heavily spiritual. They are ancestral worshipers, honoring deceased members of their Bloodclan. Because a dragon can be a part of numerous Bloodclans, they can be honored by all of them after death. The funeral and burial ceremonies of members of a Bloodclan are extremely formal and include all members of the Bloodclan. First, the prominent Bloodclan must be decided so the dragon can be buried under that name. If the dragon did not have one explicitely stated before death, it is automatically their father's prominent Bloodclan. The body must be washed in freshwater, and wrapped in a grass and silk shroud filled with rocks that is significant to the Bloodclan. The body is then taken to the ocean, which could mean a mass travel of the entire Bloodclan, and buried at sea. On the anniversary of a dragon's death, ceremonies are held in their memory. They are also remembered during certain festivals and souls are consulted prior to important decisions or occasions such as a birth or a wedding. Dragonscale Dragonscale is the strongest material used to make armor. It can be obtained from Pham Quang, Vuong Phan and Duc Tho dragons with varying bonuses and strengths. Pham Quang scale is the strongest when it comes to lasting in combat, able to take more damage before breaking. Vuong Phan scale is the weakest when it comes to strength, but it is most commonly used for waterproof armor for sailors. Duc Tho scale is the most flexible and lightest, while the second-strongest of the types of scales. Dragonscale can be obtained from a dragon's corpse or from a dragon's molt. Molted scales are slightly weaker then "fresh" scales, but are more common and the legal option. Dragons will often sell their molted scales for such reasons, if they don't craft it themselves and sell the armor.